


All You Need is Me - 12 art pieces for the After Camlann story

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not all bunting and witty banter behind the scenes at the Great British Bake Off when judges Arthur and Merlin have to work together again after their fling ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need is Me - 12 art pieces for the After Camlann story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterstorrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstorrm/gifts).



Art Masterpost - 12 art pieces for the After Camlann story: All You Need is Me

 

Special Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY to You amazing wonderful woman! You always know how to encourage and cheer us on. Love you *hugs*

 

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC, my RBB partner and I just took a moment to play with the characters for a bit ^.^

 

Artist: texasfandoodler

Art Type: Digital Art

Characters depicted: Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine

Art Ratings: G - NC-17

Warnings: Sexual content/nudity

 

 

Fanfic Title: All You Need is Me

Author: winterstorrm

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur (Merlin/Others, various side pairings)

Fic Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 40k

Warnings: Angst, past minor character death, you may be overcome with the overwhelmong urge to shout 'just talk to each other', and other : Past sexual abuse of a minor (from the age of 12), attempted abuse

 

Summary: It's not all bunting and witty banter behind the scenes at the Great British Bake Off when judges Arthur and Merlin have to work together again after their fling ended.

 

Link to story on AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2270595/chapters/4988325

                             LJ: http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/135913.html

 

Artists Notes: First off, Thank you **[](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/profile)[ **aftercamlann**](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/)** mods for hosting this Big Bang for all of us. Also, I want to say thank you to the lovely [](http://adsullatta.livejournal.com/profile)**adsullatta** for being my art beta and cheerleader, I couldn't have done it without you *hugs* ;) Also to wonderful and who gave their invaluable assistance and opinions when I got stuck a time or two *cuddles you both* After an amazing collaboration with **winterstorrm** during the Merlin Reverse Big Bang, we decided to pre-match for the ACBB. It’s been an amazing 7 months, and I’m once again amazed at the wonderful world she’s created for me to illustrate from. I’m so lucky to have been able to work with her not once but twice. Thank you, your work was absolutely amazing as always :D

 

P.S. Thank you to all my Merlin chatzy and mibbit friends who, cheered me on, gave me their advice, and listened tolerantly to me blabber on throughout my creative process, yall’ve been a great help, and I love you all, hugs!

 

Now on to the art!......

 

1\. Merlin and Arthur as Judges (Cover Art)

 

  

2\. Arthur and Merlin cooking – This was the art piece that started it all. Originally this was my Merlin Art Fest submission, but then after a sneak peek, my lovely writer snatched it up for this story XD

 

 

 

 3. Merlin as a child

  

   

4\. Arthur as a child with nanny

 

 

 

 5. Merlin brooding

  

  

6\. Arthur talking to Basil

 

 

 

7\. Gwaine’s photo shoot portrait – I was worried I wouldn’t be able to do Gwaine’s backside justice, but I actually was so happy with this one turned out that I took it and also turned it into a canon Arthur standing at his stained glass chamber windows.

 

 

  

8\. Arthur and Merlin with the Magazine - Merlin's not jealous, not at all ;D

 

  

 

 9. Arthur asleep under a tree – my biggest weakness is landscapes, (plants and trees hate me) so even with photo help, I’m not so happy with this one, but I tried (not to mention the Arthur looks a bit wonky) T_T

 

 

 

 

10\. Merlin cooking in apron – I couldn’t get the idea of Merlin cooking in nothing but an apron out of my head, so I drew this and then bribed my dear writer into adding it into the story *cackles evilly*

 

 

 

 

11\. Merlin and Arthur on couch – My last piece I did for this story, but one of my favorites *cuddles it*

 

 

 

 12. Bed scene - my 2nd ever smut scene *blushes* and I’m still too shy to draw the goods lol. I'm so thankful for the internet and looking at references or this would not  have made it ^^

 

 

 

 

 Dividers - After making the template and 11 of these little food items I decided to enlist the help of a free dessert icon set XD It was taking forever, so they saved my life. Winterstorrms idea was that each divider was about the type of desserts that the contestants were were baking in each episode, which is why there are so many ^^

 

 

 

 


End file.
